Because It's Christmas
by ZaynIsVain
Summary: AU fic (sorta). Short one-shot. Title says the rest. Ranma held her a little tighter. "You can't get rid of me that easily."


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

* * *

Stood still, out in the cold, four men were back-to-back, each eager to go home. One of the four had had a hard time over the period of four years. He hadn't adapted quickly to his new surroundings, but held, like his three other companions, a gun in hand. Each had the total of at least ten bullets, the maximum of twenty.

The second, taller than the first, and the rest, held the gun close as he looked right and left nervously. Fighting enemies before had been child's play, but now there was nothing that could be expected, out here in the open, so he held his one and only ticket out close.

The third was bravely trooping on, his long, black hair trailing down his back. He dearly missed home, the constant chores being piled up on him from the two women he lived with, but he'd much rather be pushed around by the woman he loved than be here, out in the unknown.

The final man, a pigtail protruding from the back of his helmet, took each step forward with caution. Only him and the third had someone physically there to go back to. The second wandered from place to place, never really calling one place home, and the first... He had a home and a sister, but not a wife, or fiancee. The fourth had his dear fiancee awaiting his return, but he hadn't recieved letters in a long time since he had been positioned out here, in the thick forests, and he wondered, some nights on his turn to keep an eye out (which was most nights), how long they had been out here. His watch had died a little while after being out here, and he kept it buried deep in his right pocket; it was a leaving gift from his to-be-wife, so he would remember her on the lonliest of nights. He sighed; never did he expect leaving the dojo would be this hard...

Tired and frustrated, the four soldiers finally reached the end of the forest. They were confused as they wandered further and further away from the trees. Normal people were going about their business... But... What about the war?

Confused, and nervous of the consequences there would be for walking into a village that was certainly not one of their own, they held their guns close pointing them. The fourth told them to stay close, that they were going to make it home. The other three oblidged; who wouldn't want to get home, safe and sound?

* * *

Akane stood by the oven, tapping her foot impatiently, the T.V. playing loudly in the next room. Nabiki was home for the christmas holidays from university, and Kasumi was with Dr. Tofu, her husband, sitting with Nabiki, gladly letting Akane take over the kitchen for the holidays.

"Breaking news! Four Japanese soldiers-"

"AKANE! AKANE, COME QUICK!"

Akane, setting the christmas cookies atop the oven, poked her head into the room where everyone was gathered. "Akane," Kasumi looked up at where she was stood. "It's Ranma."

Akane dived to her knees infront of the screen, desperately awaiting his image to flash back onto the screen, and when it did, her eyes glistened with tears, but she was unbeknownst to them, far too pleased to see that her fiance was well and truely alive.

We are afraid to report that many of our soldiers were either lost or killed. Some of the most valued are of the following: ... Ranma Saotome,,, Ryoga Hibiki... Mousse... Tatewaki Kuno...

He was alive... After a whole year of trying to pick up the pieces and work out a new life plan without him, Akane was relieved to find this out...

"Hello?" Akane answered into the phone.

"Yes, he's my fiance." Akane confirmed. A few moments afterwards, she spoke again. "Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can to pick him up. The others? Yes, I know them, too. Of course, I'd be happy to bring them home for christmas, as well."

* * *

Akane arrived, and seeing her fiance's face was such a nice feeling. As soon as he was let out from the holding cell with Kuno, Mousse and Ryoga, she was immediately in his arms. The feeling was incredible; warm and safe. The Christmas carol 'Happy Xmas (War Is Over)' was quietly playing in the background.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered into his uniformed shirt. It smelt like him.

"Whadd'ya mean, 'Kane?"

"The war's been over for some time, and your name was in the paper of most valued, lost or dead."

Ranma held her a little tighter. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

* * *

A Christmas one-shot! I hope you all enjoyed it - apologies if it's a little rushed.


End file.
